


Dutifully Serving Dunsinane

by Ice_Fox



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox/pseuds/Ice_Fox
Summary: Lady Macbeth's maid overhears some stuff she shouldn't have. This is only Act 1, Scene 5 because it is for a project





	Dutifully Serving Dunsinane

The sound of hoof-beats rang out in the courtyard below. I hurried to the window and looked through the thick pane just in time to see a messenger hand my mistress a travel-worn letter. Slowly, she turned away, reading, as she re-entered the building. The great oak doors swung shut with a deep bang, sealing us in from the outside world.  The messenger had been swift and so was to stay and rest for a while. I could see Eachann below, leading the horse away.

Quiet mutterings alerted me to the arrival of my mistress. Her face was drawn into a frown as her eyes rapidly scanned the mottled parchment. I busied myself on sorting out her dressing table, not wishing to seem intrusive. I could, however, hear enough snatches of muttered comments to gather that the letter was from our master. It appeared to have most unusual content.

Suddenly, Tàmhas hurried in, without knocking on my mistress' chamber door. Irritated, she turned round to see the meaning of this interruption. Unfearful, Tàmhas recited his message: "The king comes here to-night." My mistress told Tàmhas he was wrong. Facing away, my face flushed; my own mistress was questioning Tàmhas' truthfulness! Luckily, Tàmhas handled the situation well, as always.

"So please you, it is true: our thane is coming: one of my fellows had the speed of him, who, almost dead for breath, had scarcely more than would make up his message."

At this, she seemed to accept the message and granted Tàmhas to tend to the messenger. My mistress then commanded us to "tell the servants of his coming." With a swift bow, Tàmhas turned and left the chamber. After hurriedly replacing my mistress' hairbrush on the table, I excitedly scampered from the room, just remembering to give a rushed curtsy on the way out.

 Out in the corridor, my feet rang down the narrow passage ways, as I ran to catch up with Tàmhas. I skidded around the corner and just managed to stop myself from crashing into Tàmhas' back. Coming to the side of him, I looked excitedly into his face. My words tumbled over themselves in their hurry to get out. 

"I cannae believe the King himself is coming hither. And that letter! It was from our master. That must mean he breathes the air that doth swirl upon the heath. He must be coming also, for the King must have the reception of his mighty warrior. Who must we inform? Cook will have to produce something serviceable with haste. The King comes here to-night! Eachann will have a whole fleet of horses to stable. Oh, and the beds will have to be made. Tàmhas, this is all so exciting but so sudden at the same time! Where shall we go first?"

* * *

An hour later, everyone was lined up along the West side, straining their eyes to be the first to see our master coming home. The first cry from up upon the battlements alerted us to the banner of the King wavering over the crest of a hill. Cheers arose into the frosty air. Soon, all the servants would be returning to their work at twice the speed they had done since our master went away to valiantly fight traitors and Norwegians alike. I looked joyfully at Tàmhas and Eachann stood above the drawbridge. The two were so close they could have been brothers. From what I could tell, Eachann was explaining his approval of the messenger's swift horse.

I turned away and began preparing everything for my mistress. As hostess, she would need to be looking her best. Already I was envisioning how her hair would cascade down her regal velvet dress. Opening up a delicately carved wooden box, I sifted through shimmering adornments, lingering on the finest but holding up ones that would compliment the hair and dress. My mistress' face must be one of perfection, though much did not need to be changed to achieve this. Eventually, everything was laid out. With a brief glance around to check everything was as it should be, I left the room, not being needed until an hour before the great feast with the King.

Tàmhas had already told me, he would be busy until later that night when he will wish to sleep. Eachann definitely had a lot of work to do, judging by the neighs and whinnies that drifted through the thick stone walls of the castle. All the other servants flitted about the castle like animals preparing for a harsh winter. It was up to me to occupy myself. The chamber adjacent to my mistress' was occasionally used as a bathing place. After the stress of entertaining a king, I thought my mistress may like to relax afterwards. I went into the room, shut the door then began to prepare the bathing room.

A little while later, I heard my mistress and our master come down the corridor. From the sound of it, they entered her chamber to discuss the letter he sent her. At first they talked in low tones but as the intensity of their conversation increased, this idea soon disappeared. Clearly, neither expected any servants to be about because the bathing rom hadn't been used in so long. Only one phrase stayed in my mind, "O, never shall sun that morrow see!" My mistress intended to murder the King!

**Author's Note:**

> I have ended at the end of Act 1, Scene 5 so if anyone would like to continue the story you can. There is the moment where   
> "ROSS-And Duncan's horses--a thing most strange and certain--  
> Beauteous and swift, the minions of their race,  
> Turn'd wild in nature, broke their stalls, flung out,  
> Contending 'gainst obedience, as they would make  
> War with mankind.  
> Old Man-'Tis said they eat each other." which you could write about (with Eachann)
> 
> I look forward to reading your continuations!


End file.
